


Where Did You Hear That?

by Kishirokitsune



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Ignores Season 3, Jaime has a crush and is in denial, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Jaime was well acquainted with Bart's unusual terminology and how it leeched into the vocabulary of the Team, but the last place he expected to hear it was at home, over dinner with his family.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Where Did You Hear That?

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching the second half of Season 3 and all of my old Bluepulse ideas came flowing back to me. Figured now's a good time to work on a few little one-shots and give my brain a quick creative break from my other ongoing projects.  
There's room for a second part to this if anyone wants it, (probably focusing more on Bart's POV) but this is it for now.

Milagro giggled in delight as their parents agreed to sign her permission slip for an upcoming field trip. “That's so crash!”

Jaime froze, his fork halfway to his mouth, eyes wide as he lifted his gaze to stare at his little sister in shock. He could hear the scarab – Khaji Da, as he liked to be called – mutter irritably about the interruption to his sustenance intake and a few suggestions on how to eliminate said interruption. Jaime ignored him as always. “Where-? Milagro, where did you hear that?”

Milagro tilted her head to the side, a tiny smile playing across her face. “Hear what?”

_[Your sister is lying.]_

Jaime did not need the scarab in order to know that. “That phrase, Milagro. Where did you hear that phrase?”

“From your boyfriend.”

Khaji Da made a clicking sound, as though he were amused by the turn of events. He offered no advice, choosing (for once) to let Jaime handle things on his own.

Jaime could feel his cheeks heating up. “Bart isn't my boyfriend, he's my _friend._ When did you even meet him? He's never...” He was about to say that Bart had never been over to their house, but that was a lie. Bart was frequently over; climbing in through the window or moving so fast that no one else knew he was there.

He glanced at his parents, who both looked confused.

“I like him,” Milagro said, not seeing what the big deal was. “He's way more fun than you are. Are you _sure _you're not boyfriends?”

_[Entering into a partnership with the Bart Allen would be mutually beneficial for all of us.]_

Jaime was going to continue ignoring Khaji Da and absolutely would not dwell on that statement for the next week. “We're not dating,” he firmly told her and then looked to his parents and repeated his words, hoping they'd understand and get Milagro to drop the conversation. “Bart's my mission partner and sometimes he comes by to talk.”

That was the easiest way to explain it without going into too much detail. His parents were well aware that he was the Blue Beetle and often risked his life to protect the innocent, but the less he talked about it with them the better. They didn't need to worry about him more than they already did.

“You should invite him to dinner sometime,” said his mom. “It's been a long time since you last had someone over and it would be nice to meet one of your hero friends.”

While Bart was far from the worst person to bring home to his family, the idea was still unappealing to Jaime. The speedster never knew when it was appropriate to stop talking and would undoubtedly spill some secret that not even the Team was supposed to know. Jaime couldn't risk it.

Except his parents were looking at him expectantly and Milagro looked a little too smug, as though she'd planned for things to pan out that way. Jaime would have to come up with a really good excuse as to why Bart couldn't have dinner with the family. Something foolproof. Something his mom wouldn't immediately see through.

_[You are overthinking this, Jaime Reyes. Should you request it, the Bart Allen will understand the advantage of strategic silence on such matters, just as he did while planning to take us off mode.]_

Bart, understand the value of silence? Ha.

Or at least, that was Jaime's first reaction, but as he mulled over Khaji Da's words, he began to reconsider. Bart had been acting different ever since they fought off the Reach invaders and saved Earth from enslavement. It was a subtle difference; one which no one else had remarked upon, if they'd even noticed, and it had everything to do with the speedster's smile.

Bart had three smiles that Khaji Da had analyzed and cataloged since their first meeting.

In the beginning, he had been all too-wide smiles, like he was forcing himself into a ultra-cheerful persona. It lead to a number of arguments between Jaime and Khaji Da over whether they could trust him or not, which lasted until Bart spilled the truth to his reason for traveling through time.

The first time Jaime saw a genuine smile was the day they freed him from Reach control. The relief on his face and in his voice was imprinted in his mind and there were times he saw it in his dreams. Since then, it became a more common sight, especially when they were “chill-hanging”, as Bart liked to call it.

And then there was the third category.

A third category which Khaji Da frustratingly refused to divulge.

“...would be best, don't you think?” asked his mom.

Jaime blinked, unsure of what she was talking about. “Que?”

His mom sighed. “I was asking if Friday would be alright to invite him over for dinner. I only have a half-shift at the hospital that day, but if I do run late I could always pick up pizza.”

Jaime tried not to think about how many pizza's Bart could eat on his own, and just what the cost of that would be. “You really don't need to. Bart would be fine just coming over for movies or to play a game. Haven't you wanted to do a family game night? We could finally do that!”

“Don't be ridiculous, Jaime, we're not inviting your friend over and not feeding him. That would be rude.”

The decision was made. Whether he liked it or not, Bart would be invited to dinner on Friday night and if he didn't show, then it was sure to all be blamed on Jaime. Not that Bart would say 'no' once he heard there was food involved. Food _and_ the chance to properly meet Jaime's family.

Once he was shut away in his room, Jaime sent out a text.

_/Mom wants you to come to dinner on Friday. You in?/_

What he received in return was a fast flurry of responses, which all boiled down to one thing: Bart would be there.


End file.
